1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and devices having selectively interlocking patterns, and more specifically to a plurality of tiles or playing pieces each having a different semicircular geometric pattern thereon. The patterns of each of the tiles are configured to join smoothly with every other tile pattern, thereby enabling persons to form circular and sinusoidal geometric patterns using the tiles or pieces. The present tiles may be used in a game, with scoring according to the size and number of enclosed areas formed by each player, and/or may be used to form various decorative designs for architectural and other purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The human mind has developed innumerable geometric patterns in art and design since the beginnings of history. Such patterns have been applied in various ways, in games, structures, architectural design, containers, and various other articles throughout history. The development of such regular geometric designs has led to the further development of various puzzles and games which utilize mating portions of such patterns, which the players must assemble.
Most games and puzzles using such playing pieces also require a board or frame upon which the game is played or the puzzle assembled. Still others utilize irregularly shaped playing pieces, and/or irregular patterns or pictures, e. Eg., the classic jigsaw puzzle. While various games and puzzles utilizing a plurality of playing pieces to form various geometric shapes have been developed in the past, the present tiles and games developed using those tiles, provide a novel apparatus and method not previously disclosed. A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,207 issued on Aug. 29, 1950 to Mary K. Graham, titled "Game Board And Arcuate Playing Pieces," describes a game having a game board with a series of interlocking circular grooves formed therein. Playing pieces comprise a plurality of essentially quarter circular arcs, which are placed in the grooves of the game board. All of the arcuate pieces are identical to one another, as opposed to the different pieces of the present tile patterns, and no game board is necessary with the present tiles or pieces. The object of the Graham game is to close any area using four of the arcuate pieces. Any player doing so, receives one or more points depending upon the location of the closed area on the board. In contrast, the present tiles include two or more pattern portions on each tile or piece, which provide for a multitude of different games. Scoring is dependent upon the size of the area enclosed, or other rules according to the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,195 issued on Oct. 16, 1951 to Gordon F. Buck, titled "Set Of Game Pieces," describes a game in which two or more players (or teams) each attempt to arrange a plurality of patterned tiles to form a larger geometric pattern. Each player or team works independently in this effort, using their own pieces with no interaction with other players or teams, unlike the present tile game. If one player or team is able to complete an arrangement using all of their playing pieces, the game is over. If not, then the game progresses to a second stage where players interact, using one another's playing pieces in attempts to form geometric shapes. The initially independent play, subsequent interaction of players using one another's playing pieces, the need for a game board for at least some of the play, and geometric patterns of the playing pieces, are unlike any of the rules and apparatus of the present game.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,268 issued on Feb. 12, 1952 to Paul Olsen, titled "Game Board And Multiple Elements Therefor," describes a game in which tiles or pieces are placed upon the playing surface of the board in accordance with the rules of the game, to define a pattern thereover. Additional playing pieces are provided, which may only move along and over the first tiles which have been placed on the board. In contrast, the present tiles when used in a game, do not require a game board; do not include any other types of playing pieces; and serve as the game playing pieces themselves, by surrounding areas and forming various arcuate geometric shapes with scores being awarded accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,956 issued on Feb. 22, 1972 to Bernard X. Bovasso, titled "Board Game Apparatus," describes a game having a plurality of square tiles or pieces, each having one or more rectilinear, diagonal, or arcuate playing path segments formed thereacross. The object of the game is to use one's markers to form a continuous path across the board by means of the connected path segments on the markers, or to form a completely enclosed area using the path segments. Bovasso does not provide differently colored or patterned path segments on his playing pieces, however; all of the playing path segments on each of the pieces are identically marked. This is a critical point, as markers placed by opposing players may blend to form a single continuous playing path, with no discernible difference between the path of one player and the path of another. The present game avoids this problem by providing at least two differently colored or marked segments in each set of the playing pieces, so that each player is responsible for developing a single, distinct path using his or her tiles. Also, the differently marked path segments of the present tiles allow paths developed by opposing players to overlap one another as the game develops, unlike the Bovasso game. In addition, it should be noted that Bovasso requires a game board for the play of his game, while the present tiles do not require any form of game board or boundary; rather, the development of the tiles during the course of a game is completely free form in the present tile game invention. Also, the arcuate segments of the present tiles are related, in that each segment has an identical configuration to its symmetrically opposite member of each tile (i. e., same radius and width). This is not true with the Bovasso tile patterns. This results in a lack of any overlay of one segment with another in the Bovasso tiles, whereas where two or more arcuate segments are provided on a single tile of the present invention, one of the segments will appear to overlay another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,271 issued on Dec. 25, 1979 to Thomas McMurchie, titled "Squiggle Game," describes a game having a game board providing for the placement of a series of square or rectangular playing pieces thereon. Each of the pieces contains at least two segments of playing paths thereon. The object of the game is to create a continuous playing path beginning at one edge of the board, and continuing across and about the board for as long as possible. The playing pieces differ from those of the present invention in that the McMurchie pieces do not differentiate between path segments; i. e., each of the segments comprises a thin line of the same color, etc. as every other segment. The different paths being formed by each player are identified by a different marker piece for each player, with each player placing his/her marker at the end of their respective partially completed playing path as the game progresses. In contrast, the plural arcuate segments of the present tiles are each differently marked or configured in some way from one another; i. e., one group of segments may be of a different color than the other group, or a different finite width, or have a different style of border, etc. In this way, each player can easily identify his or her path being formed during the course of a game. Also, the object of at least one of the games which may be played with the present tiles is different, in that it seeks to enclose areas by means of forming a continuous path, rather than being limited to a specific game board size and configuration, as in the McMurchie game. The game played using the present tiles, does not include a board and is not limited to any particular area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,256 issued on Feb. 26, 1980 to Thomas J. Rudden, Jr., titled "Path Forming Game," describes a game having a board surface formed of a series of contiguous regular hexagons, with a plurality of regular hexagonal playing pieces being provided to each player. Each of the pieces is marked to form a continuous or broken portion of a playing path thereacross. The object is for each player to form a continuous path across the board using his or her playing pieces, while simultaneously blocking the progress of other players. The playing path portions of each piece all have identical appearances, with no difference in color, texture, etc. being provided, unlike the differently colored or configured segments of the present tiles or pieces. Thus, the Rudden, Jr. pieces of one player may be used in combination with the pieces of an opposing player to form a single continuous path, unlike games played with the present pieces. Also, Rudden, Jr. does not disclose any plurality of arcuate shapes on his playing pieces, as provided with the present tiles or pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,309 issued on Mar. 13, 1984 to Gordon A. Barlow et al., titled "Strategy Card Game," describes a game having a game board with a plurality of square playing pieces, each divided into a three by three matrix of nine squares of two or more different colors or patterns. The object of the game is to form at least one pattern of a three by three matrix of nine squares all of the same color or pattern, by overlapping the playing pieces as required. No path portions on the playing pieces, or means of forming paths across the board, is disclosed by Barlow et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,749 issued on Dec. 2, 1997 to Roger Vogeler, titled "Matching Puzzle With Multiple Solutions," describes a puzzle having a series of square pieces each having a distinctive two color pattern thereon. The object of the puzzle is to assemble the pieces to form at least one continuous pattern disposed over the entire group of assembled pieces. Vogeler describes the specific peripheral configuration of each piece, i.e., with the juncture between colors being at one fourth of the distance along a given side of the piece. The present tiles or pieces are specifically configured, but each segment or group of segments along any given edge forms a symmetrically disposed pattern along that edge. Also, Vogeler does not disclose any means of playing a competitive game with his puzzle, whereas the present tiles or pieces may be used to play various games.
French Patent Publication No. 1,246,453 published on Apr. 26, 1960 illustrates a plurality of square pieces which may be used in a puzzle or the like. Each of the pieces includes two or more path segments thereacross, with the segments apparently being symmetrically disposed at each edge of each square piece. However, the segments themselves are not symmetrical, as is the case with all of the tiles of the present invention having a complete pattern of two different path segments disposed thereon. The pieces of the French Patent Publication cannot be used to form any type of repeating, symmetrical pattern, as can the present tiles. No means of playing a game using the pieces of the French Patent Publication, is apparent.
Finally, French Patent Publication No. 2,690,650 published on Nov. 5, 1993 illustrates a series of three different geometric shapes, comprising two different sizes of squares and a parallelogram. The sides of the various shapes are dimensioned to provide a congruent pattern when various numbers and arrangements of the pieces are assembled together. No means of forming one or more continuous paths about or across the pattern, nor for providing a competitive game, is disclosed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.